


breathe

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, radiation, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She remembers the day she was nearly put in the radiation chamber, and the same sort of fear washes over her. It feels like the walls are closing in on her, and suddenly it's like she can't breathe. She can't breathe.-Set during those 6 years on the ring, and how her near-death experience with the radiation chamber still effects her.





	breathe

He knew something was wrong almost immediately.

Maybe it was the darkness of the room, or the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Or maybe it was the cold and empty spot next to him that belonged to Emori-

Emori.

Frowning, he propped himself up on his elbows, calling her name into the dark of the room. Sure enough, there was no response. He groaned, sitting up properly to reach over and turn on the lampshade on the desk before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. This was the third time in the month they had been on the ring now, that he had woken up to an empty bed in the middle of the night, though in the morning she would be back in his room, lying next to him as if she had been there the whole time. He didn't ask - he never did - but now that a pattern was starting to emerge, it was getting concerning.

He pressed his bare feet to the monotonous floor of the ring, the dull machine hum ringing in his ears, almost like a harsh reminder of his current loneliness in the small room. He pulled himself to his feet, his eye catching on the top draw on their set of drawers only a metre from their bed. It was pulled out, and Murphy was certain that he hadn't left it that way before going to bed, which only meant that Emori must have. He glanced inside at the contents, noting only one blanket, before glancing back at the missing pillow on their bed. Of course; she'd taken one of the spare blankets and her pillow, which to him, only meant one thing.

She was sleeping somewhere else.

He pushed the draw back in before opening the door to the hallway, looking both ways for any sight of her before heading left towards the main part of the ring. He was tempted to call out, but he didn't want to risk waking the others, not when they were extremely nosy pieces of shit. They always had a way of finding out things before him, but not this time. He wanted to find out what was happening with Emori first, whether he actually wanted to know or not.

It was brighter in the hallway, permanently lit by the rows of lights arranged perfectly along the ceiling. His footsteps echoed through the quiet, even though he wasn't wearing shoes, as he walked across the ring in the direction of the main room, containing their main viewing area, which Emori loved so dearly. He had a feeling she might be there, or more like he hoped she'd be there. He really didn't want to have to search every single room on this goddamn ship, though if he had to, he would do it for her.

As he entered into the main room, he saw that he was right. On the floor in front of the windows, curled up under the blanket, presumably asleep, was Emori. He walked over quietly, squatting down beside her sleeping figure, running a hand softly across the peaceful features of her face, before speaking with a gentleness that he didn't know he possessed.

"Emori?" he asked, watching as her eyes started to open, still sleepy, confusion flashing across her face. "John?" she mumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position as he moved to kneel down infront of her.

"Emori.. why are you sleeping here?" he seemed more confused then anything, but Emori now looked more worried.

"I-" she couldn't bring herself to tell him. She didn't want his pity, or his help. She didn't want to seem weak or pathetic. She could deal with him being angry, but pity? That was the last thing she wanted. She was considering lying, or ignoring the question, but she took one look at his eyes, his caring, slightly worried blue eyes, and she couldn't. "The rooms really small and - I don't know. Ever since that time I nearly got put in the radiation chamber, I keep remembering it whenever I'm somewhere small, or trapped in somewhere. Freaks me out. I know, it's pathetic." She looked away, not wanting to look up to see the look of pity she expected. She needed to pull herself together, she knew that.

His first thought was to blame Clarke - she was the one who nearly put her in that chamber, and she was the one who caused her to be so scared (and Emori, well, she was hardly ever scared). However, there was no point blaming a ghost, and with his next thought, Murphy felt the colour drain out of his face - this was, technically, his fault. The day they had arrived, he had been irritating Bellamy, resulting in him giving them the smallest room out of the lot. And anyway, what kind of boyfriend was he? Clearly the shit kind, the kind who didn't notice all those times his girlfriend would go quiet when he closed the door, or would tense up when Raven called her to work in the small sideroom to the side of the control room. He'd been oblivious.

Emori felt two fingers slide under chin as he lifted her head up to look at him, and to her surprise, he didn't have the expression on his face that she thought he would. Her expectations of mockery had been replaced by a look of.. guilt? 

"That's not pathetic, 'Mori." he sighed, moving his hand from her chin to the other side of her waist, pulling her in towards him. "You should've just told me."

She leant her head on his shoulder, looking out of the window at their endless galaxy, at the stars she loved so much, next to the man she loved just that little bit more. She was still scared, still scared of the radiation chamber, but he seemed to make it better. He wouldn't let it happen to her again.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her.


End file.
